Sinuous springs have been widely used in the furniture spring industry for a long time. They were originally developed to provide a spring seat that was substantially less expensive than the traditional coil springs but provided a satisfactory comfort rating. Nevertheless, until recently no one has disputed the fact that coil springs did provide a much more luxurious seat.
In the last ten years, developments of Lawton H. Crosby related to sinuous springs have greatly improved the results obtained with sinuous springs. As a result, many more are being used. Conventionally, such spring assemblies comprise wood rail frames with a plurality of sinuous spring bands stretched between them. An alternative is the steel rail construction wherein steel channels, angle irons, or plain bars replace the wooden rails. The present invention is concerned with rail attachment assemblies for attaching sinuous spring bands to steel rails.